


Weapons Shouldn't Be Kept In The Bedroom

by MissCactus



Series: Trop géniales pour ne pas être partagées [Traductions] [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, All fluff no feels, Avengers Tower, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve sleeps in the nude, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tony is accident prone, Translation, random drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Il est possible que Tony ait eu un petit accident avec une de ses armes et maintenant il y a un trou dans le mur et un super soldat désapprobateur de l'autre côté.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weapons Shouldn't Be Kept In The Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686651) by [Heartithateyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou). 



Tout avait commencé par un accident.

 

Peu importe le nombre de fois que Tony avait promis de garder ses armes en dehors de son espace de vie personnel, cela ne semblait jamais fonctionner très bien.

 

La plupart du temps il se réveillait avec une idée sur laquelle il devait travailler immédiatement, c'était donc plus simple d'avoir ses affaires juste à côté.

 

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à bricoler avec un de ses gants à trois heures du matin.

 

Et il avait fait attention, vraiment, mais avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il y avait un trou assez imposant dans le mur.

 

Et un super soldat assez imposant passant sa tête au travers du mur.

 

« Tony. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Steve, à moitié endormi.

 

Parfois il souhaitait vraiment que leurs chambres ne soient pas à côté.

 

« Hey, l'endormi. » Dit-il, essayant d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 

« Il y a un trou. Dans le mur. » Dit lentement Steve, comme s'il avait lui aussi du mal à le croire.

 

« Ah, oui, ça. J'espérais que tu ne remarquerais pas. » Répondit-il avec un sourire penaud.

 

« Comment j'aurais pu ne pas remarquer ?! » Demanda Steve, la bouche ouverte.

 

« Je ne sais pas, un peu comme je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais nu au début et maintenant mon dieu, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser ! » Dit Tony en regardant le corps de Steve, essayant très très fort de ne pas fixer des endroits qu'il ne devrait pas voir.

 

Mais c'était vraiment dur de ne pas fixer quand il y avait tant à regarder. De ses abdos jusqu'à ses bras musclés en passant par mon dieu c'était un énorme–

 

Steve rougit soudainement en réalisant qu'il se tenait complètement nu. « J'ai chaud quand je dors donc je passe habituellement la nuit nu. »

 

« J'avais deviné. Je suis désolé d'interrompre ton repos bien mérité avec l'explosion, je reboucherai le trou dès que je peux et par pitié mets un pantalon ou n'importe quoi parce que j'essaie vraiment de ne pas regarder mais mon dieu le sérum a fait son travail vraiment partout– » Il divaguait, espérant qu'une autre explosion l'arrête.

 

Steve attrapa un coussin et se couvrit, rendant le milliardaire à la fois soulagé et détruit.

 

« C'était... En fait ce n'était pas le sérum. » Marmonna Steve en fixant le sol.

 

« Bordel. » Chuchota-t-il, souhaitant avoir un filtre.

 

« Merci ? » Demanda Steve avec un petit sourire.

 

« Non, j'imagine juste ça et comment cette chose ne t'a-t-elle pas entraîné par terre ? Parce que tu devais peser dans les quarante kilos et j'ai l'impression que ton équilibre aurait dû– » Tony fut sincèrement reconnaissant lorsque Steve le coupa.

 

« Tony. Arrête de parler de mon pénis. » Dit-il fermement.

 

« Je suis désolé, mais honnêtement, combien de fois vois-tu le pénis d'une icône nationale et combien de fois correspond-il à tout ce que tu as imaginé– » Tony divagua de nouveau, priant pour que le bâtiment s'effondre.

 

« Tu as déjà pensé à mon pénis ? » Demanda Steve, rougissant de nouveau.

 

« Peut-être. Parfois. D'accord, plus souvent que parfois. Enfin, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander– » Tony s'arrêta lorsque Steve s'approcha jusqu'à être juste en face de lui.

 

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en se penchant plus près.

 

« Tu dois vraiment demander ? » Chuchota Tony, avant que Steve ne l'embrasse profondément et passionnément.

 

Il s'accrocha immédiatement à lui, passant ses mains sur ses bras musclés et wow, il était vraiment chaud.

 

« Je me sens quand même un peu mal pour avoir fait un trou dans le mur de ta chambre, on dirait que j'ai détruit ton lit aussi. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas me racheter en te laissant dormir dans le mien cette nuit ? Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ton sommeil réparateur. » Dit Tony en s'éloignant de Steve, à bout de souffle et son cœur battant la chamade.

 

« Tony, si je reste cette nuit je doute qu'on ne dorme beaucoup. » Dit doucement Steve, une lueur sournoise dans les yeux.

 

« C'était le plan depuis le début. » Répondit-il, provoquant un rire de la part de l'autre homme.

 

Et on lui avait dit que garder des armes dans sa chambre était une mauvaise idée.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
